


27th time

by High King Fen (Gizmo)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Im a sucker for the au where Eliot remembers everything and q dont, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/High%20King%20Fen
Summary: It is the 27th Eliot have to tell Margo about his ability to remember past timelines.It is the 27th time Eliot have to gain back Quentin's loveAt least, it worked the 26 other times





	27th time

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt, enjoy!

Eliot deepest secret to Margo when they were gloriously naked for their trial had been that he remembered 27 times where they did this exact thing, will go somewhere in the south pole, come back broken and have orchestrated many orgies and by the end of the year, they would become inseparable. Which was hard to believe because the two could barely stand one another from day one. But that was not what got him rid of his bond. What was, is that a year from now, a first-year boy will come into Brakebills and, for the 27th time, he will fall in love with him. 

At first, it had freaked out Eliot to remember the time loops Elisa had created. But Dean Fogg had quickly realized that he was not the only one to feel them and had created a sad routine when the clock was turned back. Every time it happens, Eliot was asked to go to the Dean office where they will have a long and painful conversation and, with time and alcohol, Eliot would remember part of his past life, rarely he remembered how he died, thank God. Starting to know the patterns of the class, answer of quizzes and inevitable event of the year, Eliot became known as a genius and prince of Brakebills before the end of the first semester. He tried to drown his past life with alcohol and drugs but it will come back to him one way or another. Most of the time in his dream. He will wake up totally sweating, remembering the taste of chocolate and honey on his lips. 

Margo would quickly become an ally into this, but with times and several trials, he got to know that she would believe him faster and without doubts if he admitted it during the trials. Which he did for the past ten times. This time, he almost made himself believe he saw a glimpse of remembrance in her eyes, but he knew it was too good to be true. They never talked of it when they were in Brakebill South. Nor when they came back and started to be inseparable. Having her back was always soothing and recomforting for Eliot. For a few month, he couldn't be as close as he wanted with her and it was mostly in those months that he was the most destructive. At least with her, he could destroy himself but she would build him back if needed. 

Then came the time to welcome the clueless maybe-magicians to pass an incomprehensible test and fuck with their head just in case they had a glimpse of magic. Eliot never understood why the school board never explain to them what was the test and what they might be before they started. But to be honest, there was something funny to see people come into the schoolyard with the most clueless face. Two times out of three, the person would make a comment about some Harry Potter bullshit. And well... they were not wrong. 

Henry had told him the way magicians found their way to the test was a series of small butterfly effect that could and would be changed everytime a time loop was created. Since Elisa was changing something, the whole calculations and math behind the magic spell to bring him here would change as well. He still remembers the deep panic he had two timelines ago when Elisa had decided to make Q fail his exam and become a hedgewitch. Marina had been strong against The Beast. But in the end, Quentin had fleed with her to the land where The Beast was and had left him behind, telling him it wasn't for Brakebills kids. From what he gathered they didn't even last a night there. 

So today was the day of the test. The 27th test for Quentin. 

Margo and Eliot were sitting on the stairs of the school entrance, bathing in the sun and preying on new people to get their teeth in. Because another way to try to forget Quentin had been to fuck his brain out. It never worked for long, but at least for the few minutes -hours if he was lucky- it lasted, it hurt less. 

This time, Quentin had arrived one of the first one and Eliot had straightened his posture so quickly that Margo snickered and look over her sunglasses. 

''Is it him?'' She asked, knowingly.  
''Yes. Shut up now. ''  
''Please tell me I get to re-do his wardrobe'' 

Eliot stood up and walked away, giving her the finger as she was laughing on the stairs. The older men finish his cigarette, trying to be nonchalant and cool. Wanting to give the best first impression he could. Because this would set up how quick he will be able to seduce him back into his arm. Simply seeing him walking toward him made his stomach grow butterflies and his heart racing. Every time he saw him for ''the first time'' he couldn't help but marvel at how he made him feel something no one ever had before

''Quentin Coldwater I assume?'' Eliot said, fanning himself with the name card he was given. 

Quentin bit his lips -that asshole- and nodded. Eliot sigh faining to be bored but, in reality, it was to let out the bundle of nerve he'd gather into his chest. 

''Come on, they are waiting for you'' He said motioning toward the school as he started to walk. 

Where I waited for you. He taught. Then he mentally slapped himself because that was fucking cheesy and turned to answer Quentin's confused question. 

Jesus fucks, how am I going to do it this time.


End file.
